


It's Ours to Take

by Anonymous



Series: Free Agency [3]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Free Agency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The East is Wide Open"





	1. Chapter 1

John saw him waiting as he exited the interview. He tried to look relaxed in his too tight shirt and a set of headphones over his head, but his tapping foot gave away his impatience.

“You didn’t have to wait,” John said sitting beside the younger man.

“I wanted to,” Bradley removed his headphones, “How did it go?”

“Same as always,” John leant back resting his head against the wall.

“They asked about him right? Marcin?” Brad’s entire body was turned towards John, “What did you say?”

“I told them how I felt,” he shrugged.

Bradley’s response was delayed, “Of course you did.”

John opened his eyes,

Beal was watching his face- , “They’re going to trade him you know?”

“They should,” he nodded, “Do you have something to say?”

John knew Beal. His brows furrowed and his eyes flared when something was bothering him, “You could have handled it better,” he said, “When he gets traded everyone’s going to know that it’s because you two had problems.”

John did not agree. He closed his eyes again, “We all had problems with him.”

“Not publicly”

“I don’t see why it matters,”

 “It matters to our teammates,” he said slowly as if explaining something to a child, “They’ll be walking on eggshells around you to not get on your bad side if they think you’re calling the shots.”

“We don’t have time for that,” he was getting annoyed, “If they don’t know their role or understand the goal then they shouldn’t be in that locker room.”  

Again Bradley’s response was delayed as he watched John’s’ face. He looked more tired than Bradley had seen him in a while,

“What’s wrong?” he moved closer to the other man.

“The east his wide open now that LeBron’s gone,” He opened his eyes and turned to Brad, “Our time is now.”  

As he turned his head away, staring straight ahead, he added quietly, “I don’t have a lot of time.”

“ _We_ don’t have a lot of time,” he corrected softly, his hand now resting high on John’s thigh.

John eyes followed his hand as he slowly massaged his thigh, “That’s distracting.”

“You could use some distraction,” his voice dropped becoming huskier.

John’s hand stopped his movements, “Not here.”

Bradley gave a ridiculous pout but didn’t remove his hand, “I’m on your team John.“

“I know you are, but we can’t win by ourselves.”

“No we can’t,” he agreed, “That’s why you have to stop calling out our teammates.”

“I’m on _your_ team,” Bradley reminded him when he didn’t get a response.  He was too trusting. John didn’t know how they could win. How was he to give him the championship he had promised?

He was beautiful with his dimpled smile and boyish looks he didn’t quite outgrow, making him look innocent. (Even though John knew that was far from the truth). But John had been stupid enough to promise him the world after getting carried away late one night, and many nights afterwards. Bradley stared at him with too trusting eyes, believing every promise John had made him. But the younger man didn’t understand, or perhaps he didn’t want to understand. They didn’t have much time left together. One of them, or maybe even both, would have to leave eventually. They needed to win- and John wasn’t sure how.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” he heard himself say out loud for the first. He was almost afraid to see Beal’s expression but it didn’t change.

“If you would stop being hard headed and listen to me sometimes,” he rolled his eyes, “ _You_ don’t have to do anything, I’m right here.”

He moved closer to John, he hand grasping his jaw keeping it in place.

“I’m right here,” he whispered huskily again. John felt his lips on his jaw, trailing soft kisses towards his lips.

He realized that this was probably why Beal had waited so long for John to finish his interview. This was what he wanted, not to sit and hear John mope.

“Do you want me to beg?”

“Let’s go.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

John was stretched out on his back, chest heaving heavily. It took a few minutes to catch his breath before looking down at the man lying between his legs, his chin on his stomach. Bradley was patiently watching him, his lips spread into an innocent smile, as if he wasn’t doing sinful things to John a few minutes ago.

“You’re amazing you know,” It came out a lot more serious than John intended.

“I know,” Beal smirked. He kissed John’s stomach softly and John had to look away.  Beal had a strange habit of kissing random parts of John’s body that wasn’t used to be being kissed. It was a weirdly sweet habit that made John uneasy but he had never told Beal to stop because he enjoyed the attention the other man showed him in bed.

Beal shifted further down John’s body so that his lips could brush John’s inner thighs. He placed two kisses there before John felt his tongue brush his skin to suck the sensitive area gently. His toes curled as he sucked his way further up John’s thigh.

_Damn._

“Hey man,” his breathing picked up.

“My superstar point guard can’t take it?” he licked his thighs before sucking the skin in his mouth. _No he couldn’t. Not so quickly._  

“I don’t think I can, not so soon, I just-”

“I know, I can still taste you. Maybe add some fruit to your diet.”

John tried not to push him away, “Why are you always so chatty after a blow job?”

It wasn‘t only after blowjobs, it was after everything. Whenever he had John weak and trembling until he finally (violently) came, he got cocky. He would throw insults around as if he had just won a competition and reserved the right to some trash talking. There were a lot of things about Beal he still did not understand, including the sense of pride he wore whenever he pleased John. It wasn’t uncommon as Beal was a fantastic, unselfish lover.

“Hey! John- Come out I got some news!” There was shouting and banging outside the door.

“Saved by the bell.”

John shoved him away, grateful for the break. He pulled on some pants and a shirt that might not have belonged to him as Beal laughed while reaching for his phone.

His close friend/bodyguard stood outside the hotel room,

“I told you not to disturb me,”

“You’ve been in there all day man- you got a chick in there?”

“What do you want?”

He looked excited shaking his phone screen in front of John, “Did you see the news? Boogie signed with the warriors”

John frowned at him, “Demarcus?”

“Yeah, it’s all over the Internet,” he laughed again- although he sounded like he was in disbelief, “Warriors are wildin’.”

It wasn’t a long conversation. John returned to the room to find Beal naked in bed with his phone in hand.   

He looked up as John approached, “Cousins joined the warriors.”

“Yeah I just heard. That’s crazy.”

He stared at John blankly, “How did we get Dwight and they get Boogie?”

“We can’t afford him,”

“He signed for 5 million,” _Damn._  

“Dwight’s a good get,” John tried, understanding the look that was slowly creeping into Beal’s eyes.

But Beal frowned at him, as if not understanding what John was saying, “We’re talking about Boogie here. He’s got more points, more rebounds, steals and assist!”

John had taken off his clothes and climbed onto the bed behind Beal,

“Do you know what Boogie’s also has that Dwight doesn’t?” he was trying to massage the tension out his shoulders, “A fucked up Achilles.”

“John,” he sounded irritated, “What happens when it heals?”

“Then we’ll deal with it when the time comes.”

“How can we possible deal with that?” And John heard it; the dejection in his voice that would sometimes creep in after a terrible loss.

He expected John to have all the answers. But he didn’t. John understood. They were so focused on making it out the east, but what was the point when they can’t survive in the west. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulders,

“We don’t have to deal with it now.”

“But-”

“You promised me that it would just be us today,” he kissed his jaw the way Beal did countless times to him when he wanted him to shut up and relax. 

“It is,”

“Sounds like you’re inviting the entire Bay Area into this bedroom,” his hands tightened around Beal, “I don’t want to share you, not today” _Not ever_

Bradley didn’t say a word but John heard the change in his breathing. He slid his hand up his chest and closed it gently around his throat- the way the other never admitted to liking.

“Come back to bed with me,” he nibbled his ear, “I’ll make you feel better.”

John _needed_ him to feel better.  Beal’s body responded to him; the tension leaving his shoulders and the grip on his phone loosening.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
